katy__perryfandomcom-20200213-history
One of the Boys (album)
"One of the Boys" is the debut major label album by American singer-songwriter Katy Perry. It was released on June 17th, 2008 under Capitol Records. The album was promoted by the Hello Katy Tour in 2009. Background The album had been worked on for five years before it was finally released, since Katy had started working on it since she was 19. She had been dropped by two record labels and two albums that were planned prior to One of the Boys were cancelled. 65-70 songs were written in this time period. The album features songs produced by well-known producers such as Greg Wells, Dr. Luke, Max Martin, etc. Every song on the album was co-written by Katy, and three of them were solely written by her. After Katy was signed to Capitol Records, Jason Flom had begun work on a new album by convincing Dr. Luke to work with Katy in the studio again. They had already created songs together while she was signed to Columbia Records. Dr. Luke and Katy created I Kissed a Girl and Hot n Cold with Max Martin. Katy then collaborated with Greg Wells again and made Ur So Gay and Mannequin. Five of the album's songs were new while they chose six of the best songs from Katy's scrapped albums (A) Katy Perry and Fingerprints as the other tracks. Capitol Records then created a sampler CD with 10-tracks to promote Katy in the music industry. However, two of the songs from this CD were not included within the final track list. These songs were Box and The Driveway, the latter being given to Miley Cyrus. Breakout was also recorded for the album but was again given to Miley, although Katy sings backing vocals on the final version. Singles # "I Kissed a Girl" was released on April 28th, 2008 as the lead single from the album. It is one of Katy's most well known and successful songs to this day. # "Hot n Cold" was released on September 9th, 2008 as the album's second single. # "Thinking of You" was released on January 12th, 2009 as the album's third single. It was originally intended to be the lead single but the idea was scrapped in favour of I Kissed a Girl. # "Waking Up in Vegas" was released on April 21st, 2009 as the album's fourth and final single. Ur So Gay was released as a digital promotional single in late 2007 to introduce Katy into the music world, however it was not intended to be a single for the album. Tracklist Bold typing indicates that the song is a single. Hello Katy Tour Beginning on January 23rd, 2009, Katy embarked on the Hello Katy Tour to promote her album. The tour lasted until November 28th, 2009 and consisted of ten different legs. Outtakes These are songs that were meant to appear on the album, however they did not make it onto the final track list. * End Up This Way * Everything You Do * Experiment * Face the Music * I Can Not Feel * In Another Life (may have become The One That Got Away) * Last Cry * Lump * My Boyfriend's Ex Girlfriend * Nothing At All * Now That It's Over * Playing House * Psycho Love * Remember Love * Sleeping in on Saturday * Speak Louder * Spend the Night * Stay * Warm Body * Watch Me Walk Away * Work It Gallery Katy-Perry-One-of-the-Boys-7.jpg Katy-perry-one-of-the-boys-6.jpg Katy_perry_resim_qs1lvx.jpg RpMdchp.jpg 21-copy1.jpg Katy-perry-singers.jpg 29b2ce60b03d26f7ce1c9d8fc811196c--ice-cream-costume-candy-girls.jpg Katy_perry2.jpg 08e20d0390aab20b11b17702aab7d5d8.jpg 10cdb112254113fff64584b6e7caa1a3.jpg 72266862.jpg 81eKM5pp23L._SL1500_.jpg Katy-Perry-One-of-the-Boys-2.jpg Category:Katy Perry Category:Albums Category:One of the Boys Category:2008